Bridget
Bridget (called Idget by Chef) is the sweetest, most kindhearted Bergen from the movie Trolls. She is voiced by Zooey Deschanel. Personality Bridget is sweet, kind-hearted Bergen in Bergen Town. She is the dishwasher and scullery maid to her mean-spirited boss, Chef. She’s sensitive and softspoken. Through a song, we find out that Bridget has a secret crush on King Gristle Jr., but she lacks the confidence to speak out. When Bridget meets Poppy and the Snack Pack, they hatch a plan to give Bridget the confidence she needs to act like a total babe, so she can catch the eye of the King. Appearance Bridget is a purple Bergen with pink cheeks, light purple hair in two pig tails. She wears a pink dress, a tattered and dirty apron, white lacy socks, and pink Mary Jane shoes with yellow flower buckles. When she is Lady GlitterSparkles she wears a dark pink jumpsuit with purple markings, a white belt, and silver platforms. Role in the film Bridget is first seen in the film as a child in the throne room watching her crush Prince Gristle asking his father King Gristle Sr. what will make him happy now, after the Bergen delicacy Trolls escaped, to which the King replies nothing will, which saddens Bridget. Twenty years later, a now adult Bridget has seen once again in the throne room with Gristle (who is now known as King Gristle Jr.). As King Gristle Jr. bemoans of how he will never feel happy, Chef (whom King Gristle Sr. had banished from Bergentown after the Trolls escaped) arrives and is able to convince the young king into letting her return to royal court after revealing that she captured some Trolls. Bridget is tasked by Chef to guard the Trolls in preparation for Trollstice (the one-day Bergens feel happy by eating Trolls). Just then Poppy (the princess of the Trolls) and Branch arrive to save the other Trolls. They discover that Bridget is in love with King Gristle Jr. as she sings "Hello", so Poppy and Branch strike a deal with her; if Bridget releases the Trolls, they will help her get a date with the King. The Trolls give Bridget a makeover by giving her sparkly clothes and use they own hair to make her's colorful. Bridget later comes to King Gristle Jr. (who becomes smitten by her) under the name of Lady Glittersparkles and is able to get a date with him at an pizza and roller skating arcade. During the date where King Gristle Jr. invites Bridget to be his plus one at Trollstice, Poppy and the other Trolls discover that Creek (a Zen-like Troll who they believed was eaten) is being kept inside King Gristle Jr.'s jewel on his cloak. Chef then arrives, causing Bridget (in fear of Chef recognizing her) leaves but ends up leaving a roller skate behind, which the King keeps. After returning to her room, Bridget asks the Trolls if they could disguise her as Lady Glittersparkles at Trollstice, but they reply that they can no longer help her (as they need to rescue Creek). After Poppy and the other Trolls are captured by Chef and the other Bergen cooks (after being sold out by Creek, who wished to save himself from being eaten), Bridget arrives to free them before they are to be served during Trollstice. She tells the Trolls to go as she is ready to be punished for treason. Bridget takes the empty cooking pot to the other Bergens. Upon discovering the pot empty, Chef accuses Bridget of eating the Trolls herself. Luckily, Poppy and the other Trolls arrive and reveal to King Gristle Jr. that Bridget is Lady Glittersparkles and that Bergens don't need to eat Trolls to be happy as King Gristle Jr. felt happy during his date. However, Chef is the only Bergen who refuses to give up and tries to kill Poppy and Branch. Bridget is able to save the two by throwing a spoon at Chef, causing her to fall into a cart and is rolled out of the Bergen castle. Bridget is last seen dancing with King Gristle Jr., Poppy, Branch and the other Trolls and Bergens Relationships Prince Gristle Bridget has a secret crush on Prince Gristle (which she had since childhood), however, she is too afraid to tell him because she thinks he won't feel the same way. But in the end, when Prince Gristle realizes that Lady Glittersparkles is Bridget, and he also realizes that you don't need to eat Trolls to be happy, and it turns out he also loves Bridget. Chef Bridget is an assistant for the Chef. Chef, the nasty and cruel Bergen is very mean to her, throwing pots and dishes on top of her head and saying very mean things to her. Fun Facts * She believes in herself, but unsure how to communicate that to others. * She is secretly romantic. * Bridget wants to find happiness in a way that’s different from other Bergens. ** Bridget always treats others with respect, even if they do not respect her. ** Bridget doesn't look bigger when she becomes an adult, instead, she looks just as big when she was a child, perhaps hinting that she may have Napoleon complex or dwarfism. ** Bridget loves King Gristle Jr, but most people, like myself, think he's pretty ugly. Poppy probably feels the same way because when she was trying to tell Bridget things to say about the King, she couldn't find one nice thing about him. Quotes Gallery pl:Brydzia Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Bergens Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists